


Gone.

by yiffnasty (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yiffnasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are NEPETA. You are also DYING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I had these feels. And I channelled them into KarNep, wheee.

You are NEPETA LEIJON and you are DONE. Done with EVERYTHING. Including your depressingly hopeless and heart shattering flush crush. It hurts and you're just so done. Since when was it worth it? You've never even coaxed a smile out of the grouchy asshole. You never would. You'd never have your chance. You won't ever tell him, not that little autistic cat girl could work up the nerve! To add insult to injury, you're dying. Really, dying. No Equius to come and help tell you how to patch yourself up, he's gone too. To your other side, literally blue in the face with the happiest little smile lighting up his STRONG features. It doesn't really hurt you all that much. It's numb, like the cold. The only pain you can honestly feel is your sadness, and how fucking ashamed of yourself.  
Weak. That's what you are. Too weak to even feel that you're slowly slipping away. In a dull haze, still as numb as ever you dip your finger in the pool of olive something by you. What a pretty colour, you think. It smells weird, kind of metallic, though the scent is familiar. You go about painting the outline of him, lying next to you, curled up all nice and snug. You finish soon enough, you curl up with the mirror image of Karkat. Beautiful, grumpy, silly, perfect in every way, Karkat and you simply fall asleep.  
You don't wake up. Not in that body at least. Maybe you'll have your chance, now that you're dead and gone.


End file.
